


Even the Brightest Stars Die

by Glitchwitch_cos



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone’s sad, F/M, Graphic Descriptions of Torture, Keith gets captured, Lance is a Concerned Boyfriend, M/M, No One Is Okay, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, black paladin lance, depressed characters, shiro gets a new arm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchwitch_cos/pseuds/Glitchwitch_cos
Summary: A bad battle leaves Keith and Shiro in a bad situation, forcing Keith to make a deal with Zethrid and Ezor.As their prisoner, Keith’s situation takes a turn for the worst.Lance, left as the right hand of a Voltron that cannot form, is forced to make his own hard choices.Eventually the team comes back together, but at what cost?Trigger warnings-Strong Language, Suicidal Thoughts, Major Character Death, Graphic Descriptions of Torture, Blood, Violence. (DM me if I missed anything.)





	Even the Brightest Stars Die

They were fucked, that much was clear. They really didn’t have many options. Zethrid and Ezor’s fleet had them pinned in a densely packed meteor field. The paladins tried to form Voltron, but they got their asses handed to them. Disbanding, they tried evasive maneuvers and now the Yellow, Green, and Blue lions were out of commission, with no word from their Paladins.  
Shiro and Keith did their best to protect their friends, but once Red got hit with a stray shot, They didn’t stand a chance. They opened the transmission from Ezor.  
“Hey Paladins! Finally listening to me? Well, if you want to survive, you need to surrender.”  
Keith and Shiro exchanged glances. Keith looked out at the floating Lions, just dark.  
“Can you let me try to speak to my team, first?”  
Ezor looked surprised, and looked to someone offscreen-who Keith assumed to be Zethrid-and then nodded hesitantly. Keith cut off the transmission, and immediately opened a channel to all the other lions.  
“Guys. Hello? Guys? Are you okay? Can any of you hear me?” Keith waited. No response. Not Hunk’s scared voice asking to blast them, not Pidge’s snarky comments, or Allura’s calm assessment of the situation. Not even Lance’s supportive sarcasm.  
It was just him and Shiro. Just them against the world again. Keith sighed and opened a hailing frequency to Zethrid and Ezor.  
“I’m going to make you a deal. You get me. Just me. Then you let the others go. They’re probably d-dead anyways. They’re no use to you. So you take me, then Voltron cannot form. So you win. The other Paladins are dead, the Black Paladin captured. You don’t need the Lions after that.”  
Shiro looked livid, but said nothing, staying out of frame.  
“Really? Just like that? I thought you were more loyal to them.” Ezor cocked her head to the side.  
“I am loyal, which is why you get me, and you leave their bodies where they are. As well as my lion. You break our deal, you get the full wrath of the Black Paladin.”  
Ezor looked over to Zethrid again. Then she said, “We’re sending a pod to your position. Leave your weapons on the ship. If you don’t, we’ll take them and hide them on the ship. Jet pack out to the pod, and we’ll bring you in.”  
Keith did his best to hide his surprise. “Does this mean we have a deal? The lions and bodies of my team are not to be touched. They will be left as they are, where they are?”  
Ezor nodded, “As much as it pains me, you’re right. Voltron is useless without you, and the lions are useless without their Paladins. Yes, we have a deal, Keith.”  
Keith prepared himself. “Then I’ll see you soon.”  
He ended the transmission. He turned to Shiro and smiled weakly. He pulled a few flash drives out of a compartment.  
“Shiro, take this. They each have a name on them. They’re messages. I recorded them, just in case. Explain what happened. It’s up to you now.” He pulled his brother into a hug, and then pulled away, scrubbing tears from his eyes.  
“You’re my brother, blood family be damned. I love you. Try not to die while captured by the enemy.” Shiro tried to smile, only managing a weak grimace.  
Keith looked away, dropping the Blade of Marmora knife on the seat of the Black Lion. He held his bayard out to Shiro.  
“It’s yours now. Be a leader Shiro.”  
Shiro took it, and Keith opened the hatch and jumped, landing on a pod. The doors slid open and Keith slipped in from the roof of the pod, landing in a crouch in front of Ezor herself.  
Above them, the hangar doors of the Black Lion slid silently closed, Shiro hidden away in the cockpit.


End file.
